Lost Without You
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Eyes thinks Kanone has left for good, but what suprises will he find when he returns to Kanone's apartment? EyesKanone, songfic, oneshot, R&R!


I know, I know...I shouldn't be writing more fics when the ones I have are so far behind. Well, to answer your question...because I want to! So there (sticks out tounge). Anyway, this is my first real songfic, so enjoy!

A/N: Right, the song is I'm Lost Without You by Blink 182, which I don't own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"We can't be together, not like this."_

Those were the last words that Kanone spoke to him before he left. Now, Eyes watched as Kanone's plane set off, flying through the air to an unkown destination. He knew it was most likely somewhere in America, but he hadn't taken the action to find out exactly where. Perhaps he knew that if he knew where Kanone was, it would be too hard not to go to him. He was betrayed, hurt, but who wouldn't be? He could see through Kanone's poor choices, though, to his motives, and he could see that they weren't ill-intentioned. That didn't matter, though, since Kanone was now gone. He sighed and turned to go; there was no use in hanging around an emtpying airport when he had other things to do. Like go back to his hotel room and mope around there.

As soon as the thought entered his head, it left, flying out of his ear to disappear into the air. If he went back to his hotel, Rio would most likely be there. He wanted to be alone right now, to just sit in a dark room with his depressed thoughts of a long-lost lover. He knew it was selfish to just lock himself away like that, but right now he couldn't care less. For all of the emotion he never showed, he was feeling every ounce of it right now, and it was tearing at his soul. He was heart-broken, and there were no two ways about it.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

Eyes made his way through the streets of Osaka, watching happy families as they strolled through the parks, talking amongst themselves. He looked at the night sky once more, breathing in the chilled air. No matter what he focused on, his thoughts kept leading back to Kanone. Apart from his obvious mental instability, Eyes couldn't find a single thing wrong with the older Blade Child. He loved him more than words could say, and he would really do anything for him. He found it completely ironic that he was this dedicated to someone, and he couldn't even manage to keep them from leaving.

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

The silver-haired boy's feet led him to the place he'd last expected, and at the same time, couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be: Kanone's place. At least, it was before he left. He allowed his feet to lead him to Kanone's apartment and turned the doorknob. It was obvious Kanone hadn't checed out too long ago because the manager hadn't even locked the door yet. He slipped inside the small, but cozy, apartment and made his way to where he knew Kanone's room used to be. He frowned slightly as there was still a bed in the bedroom. He wondered breifly why, but was really not in the mood to think about anything. The only thought that was going through his head was why had Kanone left him?

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am_

_I'm lost without you_

He laid down on the suprisingly soft bed and closed his blue orbs, which were shimmering with unshed tears. He let out a shuttery breath and burried his face in the pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of Kanone. This raised too many questions for him to ignore, even in the depressed state he was in. Why did Kanone leave his pillows here? His entire bed, come to think of it. He didn't know why, but he knew he was glad it was still there, and that he didn't want to leave.

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am_

_I'm lost without you_

Ten minutes later, Eyes was asleep in Kanone's bed as the older one entered his apartment. He looked at his open door, which he had known he closed before he left. He always kept all of his doors shut, so if someone had been in his house and had been foolish enough to leave a door open, he would know about it. He approached his room carefully, olive eyes turning golden as he entered his bedroom. The sight he saw made his gaze soften and an invisible smile appear on his lips. He didn't know why, but Eyes was asleep in his bed, and he couldn't have thought of a more beautiful sight.

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you_

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

Kanone sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling as Eyes turned over in his sleep, tired blue orbs opening slowly to look at the older boy. He sat up immediately, eyes opening as wide as they ever had as his mouth opened to speak. Kanone lifted a finger to silence him.

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_

_And if you will_

_Keep me from waking to believe this_

Kanone gently laid his former lover down on his back, running a hand through his silky hair. Azure eyes closed in bliss at the sensation and thin arms came to wrap around the waist that was strattling him, pulling the body closer.

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am_

_I'm lost without you_

The brunette leaned down to place a soft kiss on Eyes' pink lips, pulling the younger one closer.

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am_

_I'm lost without you_

_"We can be together, just like this."_

Those were the last words Kanone spoke to him before he took him and made him his own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, it's cute, no? Hmm...perhaps I could do another chappy with another song and those two goin' at it. Hehehe...anyway, review!


End file.
